looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Looney Tunes TV Tracker:Week of 10/18/15 - 10/24/15
LOONEY TUNES NOTE: Looney Tunes is pillarboxed (two black bars on top and bottom) on CN. LOONEY TUNES *10/19/15 - 9am - Street Cat Named Sylvester, A/Fractured Leghorn, A/Ducking the Devil/Solid Tin Coyote/Back Alley Oproar/Baseball Bugs/Birds Of A Father *10/20/15 - 9am - Rhapsody Rabbit/Devil's Feud Cake/Apes Of Wrath/What's Opera Doc?/Invasion of the Bunny Snatchers/Dumb Patrol 1964/Lighter than Hare *10/21/15 - 9am - Pest In The House, A/Trap Happy Porky/Banty Raids/Design for Leaving/Kiss Me Cat/Scarlet Pumpernickle/Up-Standing Sitter *10/22/15 - 9am - Big Top Bunny/Ducksters/Rushing Roulette/Trick or Tweet/Beep Prepared/Fast And Furry-ous/Mouse Divided, A *10/23/15 - 9am - Mad as a Mars Hare/Don't Axe Me/Dixie Fryer/Rabbit Fire/Drip Along Daffy/Duck Soup to Nuts/Long-Haired Hare WABBIT *10/19/15 - 8:30am - Hareplane Mode/Bugs of Steel/Painter Paint Hare/Spy Who Bugged Me *10/19/15 - 2pm - Not Lyin' Lion/Ice Ice Bunny/Buddha Bugs/Now and Zen *10/20/15 - 8:30am - Bugs in the Garden/Scarecrow/Bigfoot in Bed, The/World Wide Wabbit *10/20/15 - 2pm - Inside Bugs, The/Sun Valley Freeze/Wabbit's Wild/All Belts Are Off *10/21/15 - 8:30am - Grim Rabbit /Wringer/Hareplane Mode/Bugs of Steel *10/21/15 - 2pm - Wabbit's Best Friend/Annoying Ex-BoyDfriend/St. Bugs and the Dragon/Leaf It Alone *10/22/15 - 8:30am - Big Troubles/Manner Maid/Wabbit's Wild/All Belts Are Off (PREMIERE) *10/23/15 - 8:30am - St. Bugs and the Dragon/Leaf It Alone/Wabbit's Best Friend/Annoying Ex-BoyDfriend *10/23/15 - 2pm - Hareplane Mode/Bugs of Steel/Bugs vs. Snail/To Catch a Fairy *10/24/15 - 12pm - Big Troubles/Manner Maid/White House Wabbit/Bugsbarian *10/24/15 - 12:30pm - For the Love of Acorns/Game Is a Foot /Bugs in the Garden/Scarecrow LOONEY TUNES *10/18/15 - 10:30am - Chariots of Fur/Often An Orphan/Dough For The Do Do *10/18/15 - 2am - Fish And Slips/Rabbit's Kin/Hare Brush/Chariots of Fur/Canned Feud/Often An Orphan/Dough For The Do Do *10/19/15 - 12pm and 2am - Room and Bird/Honey's Money/Forward March Hare/Show Biz Bugs/Dr. Devil and Mr. Hare/Rabbit Every Monday/Boston Quackie *10/20/15 - 12pm and 2am - What Makes Daffy Duck/Hen House Henry/Scent-imental Over You/Bye, Bye Bluebeard/Beep, Beep/Stooge For a Mouse/All A-Bir-r-r-d *10/21/15 - 12pm and 2am - Freudy Cat/Ain't She Tweet/People are Bunny/Duck! Rabbit, Duck!/Rabbit of Seville/Bill of Hare/14 Carrot Rabbit *10/22/15 - 12pm and 2am - Carrotblanca/Cracked Quack/Ant Pasted/Slick Chick/Wild Over You/Yankee Doodle Daffy/Shot and Bothered *10/23/15 - 12pm and 2am - Out and Out Rout/D'Fightin' Ones/Cat's Paw/Bird in a Guilty Cage/Tugboat Granny/Pre-Hysterical Hare/Bedevilled Rabbit *10/24/15 - 2am - Half Fare Hare/Water Water Every Hare/Blooper Bunny/Boobs In The Woods/Duck Dodger and the Return of the 24 1/2th Century/Walky Talky Hawky/Raw! Raw! Rooster! THE LOONEY TUNES SHOW *10/18/15 - 11am - Customer Service *10/18/15 - 11:30am - The Stud, the Nerd, the Average Joe and the Saint *10/18/15 - 4pm - Gribbler's Quest *10/18/15 - 4:30pm - The Grand Old Duck of York *10/18/15 - 5am - French Fries *10/18/15 - 5:30am - Beauty School *10/19/15 - 5am - The Float *10/19/15 - 5:30am - The Shelf *10/20/15 - 5am - Point, Laser Point *10/20/15 - 5:30am - The Muh-Muh-Muh Murder *10/21/15 - 5am - You've Got Hate Mail *10/21/15 - 5:30am - Bobcats on Three! *10/22/15 - 5am - Itsy Bitsy Gopher *10/22/15 - 5:30am - Rebel Without A Glove *10/23/15 - 5am - Semper Lie *10/23/15 - 5:30am - Father Figures *10/24/15 - 5am - Customer Service *10/24/15 - 5:30am - The Stud, the Nerd, the Average Joe and the Saint THE SYLVESTER AND TWEETY MYSTERIES *10/19/15 - 9am - Family Circles; Sea You Later *10/19/15 - 9:30am - A Case of Red Herring; Roswell That Ends Well *10/19/15 - 2pm - Spaced Out; Autumn's Leaving *10/19/15 - 2:30pm - Catch as Catch Cannes; Yodel Recall *10/20/15 - 9am - A Good Nephew Is Hard to Find; Mirage Sale *10/20/15 - 9:30am - The Stilted Perch; A Game of Cat and Monster *10/20/15 - 2pm - Don't Polka Me; The Granny Vanishes *10/20/15 - 2:30pm - Curse of De Nile; Hawaii 33-1/3 *10/21/15 - 9am - You're Thor?!; I Gopher You *10/21/15 - 9:30am - Hold the Lyin' King Please; Suite Mystery of Wife *10/21/15 - 2pm - The Scare Up There; If It's Wednesday, This Must Be Holland *10/21/15 - 2:30pm - Keep Your Pantheon; London Broiled *10/22/15 - 9am - The San Francisco Beat; The Triangle of Terror *10/22/15 - 9:30am - Casino Evil; Happy Bath Day to You *10/22/15 - 2pm - One Froggy Throat; Mush Ado About Nothing *10/22/15 - 2:30pm - They Call Me Mister Lincoln; Froggone It *10/23/15 - 9am - The Rotha Khan; Good Bird Hunting *10/23/15 - 9:30am - Venice, Anyone?; The Fifty Karat Furball *10/23/15 - 2pm - The Star of Bombay; Happy Pranksgiving *10/23/15 - 2:30pm - Is Paris Stinking?; Fangs for the Memories BABY LOONEY TUNES *10/18/15 - 8am - Loose Change/Oh Where, Oh Where Has My Baby Martian Gone *10/18/15 - 8:30am - Who's Your Granny?/If You're Looney *10/19/15 - 8am - Yolk's On You, The/Baby Elmer Had A Friend *10/19/15 - 8:30am - Never Say Try/Taz's Fridge *10/20/15 - 8am - Melissa The Hero/My Bunny Lies Over The Ocean *10/20/15 - 8:30am - Littlest Tweety, The/Over in The Burrow *10/21/15 - 8am - Cool For Cats/Ten Loonies in a bed *10/21/15 - 8:30am - Present Tense/Hare Hid Under The Fountain, The *10/22/15 - 8am - Tell-A-Photo/Born To Sing *10/22/15 - 8:30am - Eggs-traordinary Adventure Pt. 1 *10/23/15 - 8am - Eggs-traordinary Adventure Pt. 2 *10/23/15 - 8:30am - These Little Piggies Went to Market/Now Museum, Now You Don't *10/24/15 - 8am - Take Us Out to the Ballgame/Clues Encounters of the Tweety Kind *10/24/15 - 8:30am - Bully for Bugs, A/Wheel Deal WABBIT *10/19/15 - 8pm and 11pm - Painter Paint Hare/Spy Who Bugged Me/Wabbit's Wild/All Belts Are Off *10/20/15 - 8pm and 11pm - Buddha Bugs/Now and Zen/Wabbit's Best Friend/Annoying Ex-Boydfriend *10/21/15 - 8pm and 11pm - Bugs vs. Snail/To Catch a Fairy/Inside Bugs, The/Sun Valley Freeze *10/22/15 - 8pm and 11pm - Bugs in the Garden/Scarecrow/St. Bugs and the Dragon/Leaf It Alone *10/23/15 - 8pm and 11pm - White House Wabbit/Bugsbarian/Bigfoot in Bed, The/World Wide Wabbit NOTES TBD Category:Looney Tunes Wiki Category:Looney Tunes TV Tracker